Another Side
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: We all know the story of Altair but what if there were three others on his mission to earn back his rank and save all of Masyaf and the Holy Land. Altair X OC and OC X OC. A co-authoring story between me and my friend Kinnixk.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The missions were usually the same and yet so different. We kill our target and escape. The means of getting to the target are always exciting because it's never alike.

We didn't intend to be assassins. It was our upbringing. Although we've never actually met our parents. I think it's because we were born girls and not males as the assassin line would allow. But we were taken in by a couple who told us of our "destiny". Our family line was full of purebred assassins and as our duty, most thought that we should also join. It was also the fact that we now had a bounty stapled to our foreheads and we had plenty of enemies' just biding time to kill us because of what our ancestors did. So as we see it, it was more of a need than a want. It is really cool to be part of the family line, except when we get into tight squeezes and we have to force our escape by killing guards that honestly had nothing to do with us whatsoever.

I don't complain much. I find the missions very exciting. My sister, Elisabeth, usually scolds at me when I somehow unknowingly blow our cover and we have to hide for a while. Oh, we've been accused for a number of things- assassin, thief, murderer- but we haven't been caught yet so we're not worried about it.

Our mission that night- September 22- was simple. The intended target, [insert name here], is supposed to die and we need information that only he and another possess. We were so close to strike and it would have worked too if those two idiots hadn't shown up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Kali's POV~

"Parry! Thrust! Dodge!" Seven year old Elisa moves her sword in synchronization with my own. I was a little slow on the block but I was learning a lot better. Our feet twirled around in a circle as our little dance increases in tempo to the clashing and screeching of the silver blades.

"Dude, slow…down!" I pant. The afternoon sun burns down toward us with no warning; the white strips of clouds allowing the beams access. I block her sword again and swing toward her midsection. She flips backwards and lands perfectly on her feet- something I was working my ass off to do for the past year. I almost have it perfected too.

"Face it Kali, you're jealous!" she cackles playfully. An eight year old stalks behind her silently and as I caught his eye Altair gestures to his lips, motioning me to be quiet and not to give away his position. I return my full attention back to Elisa, knowing Altair would get my silent message. Elisa is physic though because she swings her sword behind her and the duet steel blades clack together.

"Hey Altair," she greets.

"Hey Elisa, Kali," the swords are lowered. "Practicing?"

"Yeah. I need a breather," I rest my hands on my knees, "You have no idea how long we've been practicing without a break. Thank you for coming," I say gratefully. A second passes and we start laughing at my last sentence. I'm glad he intervened when he did otherwise Elisabeth would've won our little bet and I would've had to tell my darkest secret to her. Of course once he leaves I will. She has my trust and I know she will keep it hidden.

"Look who's not even winded," Elisa laughs at my pain. I stick my tongue out at her immaturely on a whim. Altair chuckles and I see a strange twinkle in his brown eyes.

"I feel for you. I need to leave anyway; I have to meet Garrett in a few minutes at the temple. Says it's urgent." He smirks and winks in my direction. Oh that bastard. He's doing this just to annoy me because he knows I'm losing.

Well, screw you. You'll pay for this Altair. You'll have to sleep sometime and I'll be waiting for that moment…of revenge! Ha-ha!

"I'll see you guys around Masyaf," he leaves with a faint farewell and we watch him disappear into the crowd of drunken men, peasant women, annoying beggars, and guards in shining armor. I look at Elisa and watch her stare after him, a confused expression appearing on her face.

"Spill." I command lightly and it snaps her out of her daze. "What's going on?"

She fingers her knife holder with great interest, her dirty blonde hair fights their way out of her carefully done braid and strands of hair fall in her sea blue eyes. "N-nothing," she murmurs.

"Elisa, I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours," I said in a soft voice. Her eyes glance up at me.

"I like him…" she whispers. "So much sometimes it hurts."

"He has to like you too."

"I don't think so."

"Elisa."

"What?"

"I think he likes you too." I say confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ninety-nine percent positive." I smile and she slowly mirrors me.

"What's your secret?" she asks curiously as she sheaths her sword. I do the same as well and we sit on the off-white bench at the far end of the empty training area.

"I have a crush on Garrett."

She giggles, "That's it? I knew that already."

My expression drops a couple floors, "Oh god, does he know that? Is it that obvious?"

She laughs, "No dear, but every time his back was turned you had this expression on your face and I was standing right next to you." She sighs unhappily. "Not like it matters anyway. You know the Creed doesn't allow us to feel emotion, especially love."

My heart drops down to my knees as she reminds me. "Oh yeah," I say softly.

"Kali! Elisa! It's time to come inside." Aunt Kelly calls from the house across the street. Its lunch and we know better than to scream it out loud. People tend to love to riot over a measly scrap of bread. Elisa catches my eye and I see the silent challenge in them. I nod.

"GO!" we both shout and race toward the house like the entire guard battalion was after our asses. I won by a stride, but Elisa blames it on my long legs. We sit inside and enjoy each others' company over PB & J sandwiches and water.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-10 years later-

-Garrett's POV-

"I'm not used to wearing so much white," I said as we perch on the highest ledge of the church, overlooking the entire city of Masyaf. I was cloaked like my partner Altair and conveniently enough to look like one of the monks down below on the city streets. Altair chuckles as he performs the leap of faith into a pile of hay on the ground.

"You ass," I mutter and follow his lead into the hay.

"Ow!" I hear him curse. I can't help but chuckle.

"Sorry." I apologize, not at all sorry for landing on him. He knows I didn't mean it…much.

"I'm sure you are…friend," he hisses and punches me hard in the arm. "Now where are we off today?" he asks seeing whether or not I actually paid attention to Al Mualim.

"We're after a herald. He should be around here somewhere from what little he told us." I reply casually. "He's shouting about unbelievers and killing innocent people that were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Altair rolls his eyes and climbs out. I follow him silently, my hands cupped into fists like his; this type of blending was very new to me because I have been a thief most of my life, keeping to the shadows. He glances around, keeping an ear out for anything that sounded close to believing what that templar shouts. A world where peace was forced on people and most of the time didn't work out. Riots still plagued the streets, the insane and drunk people roamed around, guards picking on women and children; it's amazing the world hasn't collapsed yet.

"…they are to be destroyed! Unbelievers, all of them! They pretend to listen to us when they are planning our very downfall!"

"Altair," I murmur and nod my head slightly to the man in armor standing above a small crowd of guards. "I think I found him."

He looks over and I see a smirk form on his face. After the herald started to walk away after his rant I was prepared to run him over but Altair holds me back. "We need to wait. We follow him until he's alone and then we attack." He whispers. Although he was demoted he still knew what the best thing to do was. I nod and take after his lead, walking behind the herald until he turns into a darkened alley. I unsheathe my bow and send an arrow flying straight toward the man's shoulder. Another whiz flies by my ear and my arrow is knocked off its course. Startled, I glance back and take my knife out. The herald notices us and starts running.

"Get him!" I command to Altair but he's already a step ahead. Before our target got too far Altair was on him beating the living hell out of him until he was ready to talk.

What stood behind me seemed like another assassin. Their bow was still pointed at me and I raise my knife in return.

"That's our target, asshole," he said. There was another behind him, eyes fixed on Altair and the man on the ground. They were fully clothed in white and they kept their hoods on so we couldn't see their faces. They must be from the brotherhood but I've never seen them before.

Altair brought the herald to his feet. "We are all brothers, on the same side. Let's bring him to Al Mualim and then we'll talk about this calmly." Altair compromises. The two assassin's look at each other and the one standing nods toward us hesitantly.

"Very well," he says.

"Was there an error pronounced in the mission, as we met each other claiming to go after the same man?" I ask Al Mualim. We stand in a semi-circle around the leader's desk, us on the right and the two strangers on the left.

"We were sent out specifically," the taller one says.

"All four of you were. For you all will be working together on a task. I have to redeem Altair for his actions. Each of you will kill nine men that know the secret of the piece of Eden. Once all these men are killed Altair will be restored to his rank." He explains. "I have informed the Rafiqs of your coming. Go safely and peace be with you." He said and turns away.

When the door closes after we leave, the shorter one exclaims, "So you are the infamous Altair."

The taller one lowers his hood but I didn't expect to see long brunette locks curling down in a braid and bright blue eyes. It wasn't a man…it was a female. And a really pretty one at that.

"I thought it was him," she says, her voice sounding more feminine than before. "But I didn't say anything in case I was wrong."

The second one lowered her hood, spilling out sea blue eyes and blonde hair curling around a heart-shaped face. "Who might you be then?"

I clear my throat nervously, "Garrett."

"Garrett?" the first one asks. "Do you remember us?"

"What? Should I?"

"I'm Kali." Kali smiles beautifully.

"I'm Elisa. Last time we saw you was about ten years ago." The slightly shorter one explains.

Altair was speechless for the first time since I've known him. He stares at Elisa and all she did was smile.

"Guess it's been a while since you last saw us. We were pretty young," she says softly. It has been many years. We thought they had died on a mission some three years back; at least, that was what we were told.

"Most of the brotherhood doesn't know our true gender," Kali admits. "And I'm not so sure we want them to know. It could mean punishment or worse."

"I'm surprised you two joined the brotherhood." I said.

"'It is your destiny'." Kali quotes with a sour face. "I was so tired of hearing that when we were younger."

"But it is true," Elisa said sadly. As she turned her head I almost missed a scar on her cheek. "Female assassin's have its perks. Men fall so easily to us when we're undercover."

"It's so funny how easy it gets when we look more like us and less like assassins," Kali cracks up laughing.

Elsa smiles and looks at us, "Well, let's rest up and tomorrow we'll head off."

A bright white light blinded us and we return to the lab.

Subject twenty [John] is awake.

Subject nineteen [Lisa] is awake.

Subject eighteen [Naie] is awake.

Subject seventeen [Desmond] is awake.

-Naie-

God, if there was one thing I hated to the ends of the earth was that damn machine, every single time I got out I get a splitting headache. I get up; ignoring Warren's rant, picking up the pills Lucy left out for me, and walked to my room and lay down on the bed. It was my usual routine, as it was everyone else's.

-John-

When I awoke again Warren was standing over me with a mysterious glint in his eyes. I glare at him and sit up, "What the hell, you freaking stalker?"

"Time to get up John; we have much to do today and we'll get nowhere if you lounge around like a lazy ass all day," he said and walks out. I flip him the bird and sigh, standing up and following him. Lucy gestures to the machine and I get in it without complaint. The sooner I get in and this gets started the less annoying Warren was going to be when I get back.

"Garrett, get your lazy ass up." Altair shakes my shoulder roughly. I sit up and blink sleep away from my eyes. "We need to wake the girls."

"And why do we need to do this?" I ask, putting my weapons on my back slowly.

"We overslept. We need to leave in ten minutes. I'll get Elisa." He stands up and walks out of the room we use together. There wasn't enough room as it is and most of the other assassins didn't like him or me so much.

"I guess I'm getting Kali," I mutter and yawn. God damn you Altair. Making me work so early in the morning.

-Altair-

I step quietly into the room Elisa was assigned. And boy was that the worst thing I could have done. I should've knocked. Elisa's bare back was turned to me and it was obvious she didn't hear me come in. Wow that body- crap, I have to get out of here before she sees me. I back up slowly and shut the door. Waiting a moment I knock twice. "Elisa?" Blood rushes through my cheeks and I desperately try to hide my blush. This isn't like me. I don't blush.

"I'll be there in a minute Altair," she calls and opens the door. She wore a gray long sleeve shirt and matching pants. "You guys overslept too?" she asks. I couldn't help noticing a scar under her right eye. How many others does she have? I wonder.

"Yes. Is Kali awake?"

"Probably not. I'm the one who has to drag her out of bed almost every morning," she grins.

I chuckle. "We're heading out in ten minutes. Do you want to meet us outside?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys out there." She closes the door and I sigh softly. Thank god she didn't see me in her room. I think that would have ended me right there.

-Garrett-

I walk into Kali's room quietly. It was tidy enough, a lot better than my side of my room. The bed was occupied, I can tell, but I can't see her. She's been swallowed by the white sheet. I hear slow even breathing so I know the sheet hasn't suffocated her. I carefully grab her shoulder and shake it lightly.

"Kali," I whisper. I get no response. I pull the sheet down a bit and see her head and shoulders. God, she's so cute…Garrett wake up! Remember the mission!

"Kali," I said louder and she groans softly, her pale eyelids fluttering open and staring at me. "Wake up, we overslept. We need to get a move on."

"Garrett…?" she mumbles sleepily.


	4. Chapter 3

I smile. "Come on, wake up sleepy." I whisper. She pulls the cover off her and my eyes widen. She wore nothing but a bra and boxer shorts. I clear my throat awkwardly and her blue orbs look up at me. "We'll meet outside the city walls in ten minutes so you need to get ready."

"Okay," she yawns. I turn around and was about to leave when she says, "Garrett?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened that day?" she asks softly and sits up, "You guys didn't come back and I thought you were dead." Her expression at the moment was heartbreaking. The idea must hurt her more than she realizes.

"What happened to you?" I ask softly. She flinches violently.

"Never mind…" she mumbles and looks down.

Before I could even answer Elisa enters the room, "Kali it's time to- oh Garrett, good morning." She bows her head. I smile and bow my head back. Typical Elisa.

"I'm going, I'm going," Kali stands up and I fidget uncomfortably. The woman I liked very much practically pranced around in nothing but undergarments. Kali opens her closet and starts slipping on dark clothes, as black as the night. I secretly approved her color choice. After all, this entire mission was to be carried out tonight. She straps on throwing knives, her sword and a small bow; the one she pointed at me yesterday.

"Garrett, may I speak with you for a moment?" Elisa asks. I nod and we walk out and down the corridor. Guards lined at attention but these guards were the ones meant to fight for us.

"What's on your mind?" I said.

"I heard you ask her about what happened to us." She whispers. "It was horrible for both of us and some bad things have happened but just don't bring it up, alright?"

"Sorry." I apologize. Now that I know why Kali reacted that way I will only listen when she feels like talking about it. "We should head out."

"I'm coming!" Kali runs down the hall to us, fully prepared and ready to go.

-Altair-

We rode on until we got to-

"Damascus," Elisa breathes as she hops off her horse, keeping her hood on and adjusting her weapons; keeping a keen eye on the guards that walked around the outside market. Kali jumps down her horse and starts walking off toward the entrance without a care in the world.

"What is she doing?" I hiss to Elisa.

"Seducing the men. What, you've never seen girls do that before?" Elisa retaliates.

"Hey there, big boy." We hear Kali say sweetly to the closest guard. She runs her fingers down the chainmail on the guy's arm and I feel Garrett stiffen next to me. Kali places her hand on his arm and nods her head slightly. I step in and finish the rest of the guards quickly. When the guy finally notices what's going on he was too late. Kali shoves her knife upward into the guy and stepped back, letting the body drop to the ground.

"We've done this for years Garrett," she says. "It doesn't mean anything."

He relaxes slightly and we walk into the city, our hoods up, but the ladies let their hair fly with the wind as it pleased. Guards looked at them more than us and something twitches in me, something that told me to keep Elisa safe.

"I don't like the way they're staring at you both," I mutter under my breath.

"I don't like it either," Garrett admits. His hand moves slightly toward his knife but I give him a knowing look.

"Get used to it, boys," Kali whispers. "They might follow us too, so we'll have to find an alley."

Elisa casually hooks her arm through mine and rests her head on my shoulder. I open my mouth to protest but then I notice the guards stop looking at Elisa and it made me feel a bit better.

One of the guards came over to us. He was a young boy, too young to be one of the guards. He walks up to Kali and says. "Hello madam. May I ask your name?"

"You may ask," she said in his same tone.

"What is your name?"

"It's none of your business."

He smiles like he's just won something. I nudge Garrett and motion to Kali, to show him to wrap his arm around her or something so we would be left alone.

Garrett grabs the guard's shoulder and forces him away from her. "Excuse us but we must be on our way," he said and hovers over Kali protectively.

The man is persistent. "Sir, I am trying to talk to the lady. Back off; I have rights to talk to her if I wish."

"Oh kind sir, I don't want to talk to you." Kali smiles. The man's eyes grow hard and he yanks Kali to him and holds her captive.

"You're a pretty one. And you, boyfriend, better not move unless you want me to slit her throat." A knife was placed against her bare throat. However Kali looked beyond bored.

I felt Elisa tense slightly. Even if this was our life I could tell they shared a sister like bond. And like all sisters- protective of each other. "There is no need for violence." Elisa says.

The man smirks, "Clearly. It seems like I've hit a nerve. Is she that special to you?" the blade moves a bit into her skin but not enough to break free or break through. "Tell me this then and I shall spare her life after: Is she a virgin?"

Kali's eyes flash fear and her entire composer slips. Tears well up in her eyes.

Elisa is no longer beside me. Other guards still hung around but there was no stopping her. The man holding Kali captive gives out a dying gasp as Elisa shoves her hidden blade into him. Kali sways and falls over to be caught in Garrett's arms. He picked her up bridel-style and took off before anyone noticed them.

Elisa looks at me and pulls up her hood. "Go with them. I'll see you at the safe house," she says lowly as someone yells out 'assassin!' She runs off with five guards chasing her. I run after the guards slowly so I can make sure nothing happens to her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Kali-

Someone's carrying me, they're going to take me back there; no, they can't do that. They can't take me back there…it's so dark and cold. They're waiting for me, I know it. I try to stifle my cries but the anguish keeps the tears coming and it hurts to try to reel it back in.

"Kali! Kali, open your eyes," a voice said. My vision is hazy when my eyes open and it's still dark and cold. My body shakes with my pained cries. They're going to torture me; they're going to-

"Kali; it's me, it's Garrett." The voice says again and my eyes focus on his cloaked face. We're in the bureau and I was laying down on the make shift bed.

"Garrett?" I whimper and grab onto his forearm tightly, staring into his eyes, completely scared out of my mind. "Don't let them take me. Please. Please don't."

He held me close and strokes my hair softly. I wrap my arms around him, thankful that he was with me. "I won't; I promise," he murmurs in my ear. He rocks me back and forth muttering it as I let the tears flow. It hadn't occurred to me to loosen my grip; I wasn't sure if he was getting enough air. Slowly my tears subside and I let out a few ragged breaths.

"Altair has she come back yet? I hear Garrett ask.

"Not yet. You two stay here, I'm going to look for her." A door slams a second later.

"Garrett," I whisper, my voice hoarse, "I-I'm sorry for freaking out. I-I didn't mean to."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just happy Elisa jumped in when she did," he said softly. Something clenches at my heart and I lift my head to stare at him. I couldn't see much in his expression but then again Elisa was better at reading people than I was.

"Me too," I murmur and look down at the floor, a habit I've had for years when I was afraid to hear something I wanted to hear.

He lifts my head up gently with his hand under my chin. "She's a lot faster than I am. If I had moved an inch you would be dead and I wouldn't know what to do if that happened." He says softly.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Um…thanks? I think…" I fidget with my hands; somehow being in Garrett's lap soothed me, but his gaze stayed on my face and I blush. He kisses my forehead and leans down backwards onto the bed, his eyes closing. Not two minutes later his grip around my waist loosens and I know he is asleep. I smile softly to myself, kiss Garrett's forehead, and lay down next to him, waiting for Altair and Elisa to come back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Elisa-

This is just perfect. My leg is cut badly, it's dark out, I'm stuck in an alley and the guards are out looking for me. I had a small candle but I refused to light it since I'm in hiding. Not like I could move anyway much less run from the guards again.

Something presses over my mouth and I panic, bringing out my hidden blade and attempting to jab the person.

"Elisa; stop! It's me," Altair's voice whispers in my ear.

I couldn't have been more relieved. "I never thought I'd be this happy to see you Altair. Is Kali okay?" I ask. Altair picks me up gently and pulls me to his chest and he starts walking down the alley.

"She is okay…" he trails off slightly. "Physically."

I nod, softly laying my head on his chest. Even after ten years it hurt that I still like him but there was no way he liked me back. I hiss as pain shoots up my leg.

"Sorry, sorry…" Altair chants and slips into the tight exit, careful not to hit my leg with anything. "Sorry, are you all right?"

"Altair, my leg is cut up all to hell, I'm losing blood fast, and you're really asking me if I'm alright?" I snap mostly due to the pain.

Altair chuckles under his breath, "Still feisty I see. I loved that quality about you," he lowers me down onto the pavement. "Hold on, let me see if I can't bandage you temporally." He searches through his small pack of first-aid.

"What did you say?" I ask my face slightly warm. Altair was normally quiet about his feelings. He looks up at me and flashes me a half-smile.

"About the bandage? I have one, though I'm not sure it's long enough," he muses and starts wrapping up my leg gently. That ass. He knows what I'm talking about. I sigh and let the matter drop as he finishes wrapping my leg.

"There. That should hold until we get there." He picks me up again and starts walking. We let silence surround us until we get into the safe house. A few candle lights glowed dimly, giving the small room a soft, lazy look. He lays me on a spare cot and walks into the bathroom to get supplies. Something moves slightly in the next room and I peer over to see what it was.


End file.
